A New Friend is A New Shit
by Daria Mizuno
Summary: Daria es una chica suramericana que tuvo que viajar a los Estados Unidos y fue transferida a la Primaria de South Park. Al llegar no fue muy sociable ahí, por que pensaban que era rara y analfabeta. Sin embargo, los chicos, la aceptan en su grupo, al igual de que se enamora de Kenny
1. A new friend is a new shit: Parte 1

**Bueno chicos, este es mi primer y hermoso fic, agrego que soy primeriza en esto, entonces, haré lo que pueda para que sea agradable y gracioso**

**Mi amiga Kasumi Naharishi (o como se escriba) me está ayudando con toda la redacción de esta serie, no todo lo hago yo, bueno, sin más preámbulo, les dejo el primer cap n_n**

**Capitulo 1: A New Friend is a New Shit: Parte 1**

Empieza el episodio con los chicos en el pasillo registrando sus casilleros y hablando de cualquier otra cosa. Butters llega con el nuevo chisme de la escuela, ya Butters, era considerado el chismoso de la escuela

Chicos, chicos, tengo algo que decirles- dijo Butters un poco asustado

¿Qué pasa Butters?- preguntó Kyle confundido

¿Tienes la menstruación? Juejuejue – formuló Cartman contando un mal chiste

!CALLATE CARTMAN¡ - exclamó Kyle gritándole a Cartman

Butters dilo ya carajo - dijo Stan molesto e intrigado

H-hay una n-nueva chica en la escuela – tartamudeó Butters asustado, ya que comenzaba a trabarse al hablar

¿Q-Qué mierda….? - dijo Kyle tan asustado que casi mojaba sus pantalones

¿Otra chica? ¿Quién?- balbuceó Stan un poco asustado

U- una tal Daria – hablo Butters comenzando a calmarse un poco

¿Y está buena? - comento Cartman tratando de sonar como un pervertido

N-no lo sé, pero escuche que es linda - aseguró Butters

Mierda ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿Y si se nos acerca? - dijo Stan comenzando a alterarse

Simplemente le hablamos y ya - expresó Kyle tratando de calmar a su amigo

Pero yo no sé hablar con las chicas - confesó Butters un poco triste

Solo tienes que saludarla y decirle "hola" si se te llega a acercar – le aseguró Kyle dándole ánimos a su amigo

¿Y si es otra puta más que nos quiere joder? – enfatizó Cartman ya molesto

Tendremos que averiguarlo – argumentó Kyle

Suena la campana

Vámonos, después averiguaremos quien es la niña nueva- dijo Kyle preparándose para ir a su aula

En el camino al salón

Chicos, ahí está la niña nueva - indicó Butters señalando a la niña nueva

Wow- dijeron los cuatro chicos al mirar a la chica

La niña tiene cabello marrón oscuro con un mechón corto que le cubría la frente, ojos del mismo color de su cabello, abrigo morado con botones, pantalones verdes y zapatos del color de su abrigo. La chica hablaba con Wendy y las otras chicas y riéndose mientras que las demás hacían lo mismo

Mal-dita- sea…. – agregó Cartman con la boca abierta

Parece buena onda - manifestó Kyle sonriendo

Sí, y parece que se lleva bien con las otras chicas - dijo Stan sonriendo igual que Kyle

¿E- Es enserio? ¡Está como para violarla!- exclamó Cartman

¡Exacto! - Afirmo Kenny

!Coño Cartman, no puedes pensar solo en eso –le reclamó Kyle a Cartman

Pero es la verdad Kyle - respondió Cartman

El Señor Garrison los interrumpe

Eric, Kyle, Kenny, Stan, ya comenzó la clase, ¿pueden venir por favor? Les voy a presentar a su nueva compañera -los llamó el Profesor Garrison

Mierda ¿y ahora qué coño vamos a hacer? - manifestó Carman un poco alterado

No lo sé, solo nos queda esperar – le respondió Kyle

Los chicos entran al salón y se sientan en sus respectivos pupitres

Chicos les tengo un anuncio muy importante - expuso el Sr Garrison

Mierda, mierda - dijo Cartman susurrándole a Kyle al oído

Tienen una nueva compañera,- anunció el profesor Garrison -vamos preséntate pequeña, no te de pena - propuso

H-hola-y-yo- soy Daria y soy de un país un poco lejos de éste – se presentó Daria muy nerviosa

¿Es México? - preguntó Stan

No, Venezuela - respondió Daria a la pregunta de Stan

Coño, esto es el puto colmo, ¿aparte de estar buena es venezolana? - pensaba Cartman molesto

-¿¡Venezolana!? Exclamó Kyle en su mente

¿Qué mierda….? - pensó Stan asustado

¿Qué carajo? - pensó Kenny al igual que sus amigos

Los chicos se quedaron perplejos

¿Q-que pasa? ¿Por qué me miran así? preguntó Daria expresando un poco de medo

No, nada, solo que no hemos tenido estudiantes nuevos hace mucho tiempo - mintió Cartman

Ah, ya me estaba asustando- expresó Daria su alivio

Bueno, sigamos con la clase, Daria, al lado de Kenny hay un lugar, siéntate ahí - señaló el señor Garrison el nuevo pupitre de Daria

Ok - comentó Daria mientras sonreía e iba a su pupitre y se sienta al lado de Kenny

Hola - saludó Daria a Kenny mientras sonreía

¿Coño que hago?- penso Kenny sudando un poco - Hola - habló mientras le devolvía el saludo a Daria con un tono indiferente

Ehm..Tu eres Kenny ¿verdad? gusto en conocerte - exclamó alegremente Daria

Igual - expresó Kenny con fastidio

Llega la hora del recreo

Muy bien, vamos chicos, hagamos un circulo- ordenó Cartman mientras hacían el circulo

Quiero hablarles sobre la niña nueva - expuso Cartman

¿Qué hay con ella? - preguntó Clyde confundido

Es extraña, quiero averiguar mas de ella - respondió Cartman

¡No exageres Cartman, no es extraña, sino que es tímida, es nueva y no conoce a nadie aquí coño! - exclamo enojado Kyle

Eso es lo que tú crees Kyle, vi que la tal Daria se sentó junto a Kenny y la trató como perra jeje - rió Cartman como un idiota

No seas idiota, culón... - dijo Kyle retirándose, pero mirando de reojo a Daria que estaba con Wendy y las otras chicas

Cartman se acerca a Daria

Hola- Cartman saludó a Daria con voz de niño inocente

¿Qué carajo quieres? – preguntó Wendy sabiendo la verdadera intención del gordo

Wendy, no hay necesidad de ser tan agresiva, solo quiero hablar con Daria un momento – disimuló Cartman

Hola Eric – lo saludó Daria sin saber lo que tramaba realmente

Daria, ¿podríamos hablar un minuto por favor? – propuso Cartman

Por supuesto, con gusto- aceptó ella

Daria, por favor, ten mucho cuidado con ese gordo – le susurro Wendy al oído tomándola del brazo

Ok, lo tendré – aseguró Daria

Cartman se lleva a Daria a otro lado lejos de las chicas y le dice que es extraña y no puede ser aceptada en por ser tan sensible y débil. Daria no pudo retener las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos por la cantidad de insultos y ofensas que le formuló. Ella le aclaró que si no podía ser aceptada, no hablaría con nadie más en la escuela

Daria se va llorando y corriendo hasta que de repente tropieza con Kenny

¡Hey!…. ¿Eh? ¿Daria? – exclamó mientras se levantaba

P-perdón Kenny, no fue mi intención E-eh a-adiós, debo irme – tartamudeo Daria con algunas lágrimas en los ojos

N-no D-Daria espera- Kenny la llamó preocupado

Kenny voltea y ve a Cartman riéndose

Juejuejue, esa puta salió corriendo como estúpida – comentó Cartman mientras se reía

Kenny va hacia Cartman muy molesto

¿Qué carajo te pasa Cartman? – le preguntó muy molesto

¿Qué pasa Kenny, viste a esa puta irse chillando? – Le devolvió la pregunta a punto de reírse de nuevo

¿!Cómo coño te atreves a hacer llorar a una chica ¡? – Le grito Kenny muy fuerte a Cartman

Ay Kenny, pobre, pobre Kenny ¿Acaso te gusta la chica nueva? –lo interrogo con un tono sereno y amenazante

B-bueno- yo – tartamudeó quedándose sin palabras

A ver Kenny, si te llegas a enamorar de la chica nueva, vas a tener muchos problemas- finalmente Cartman lo amenazó directamente

Después de amenazarlo, Cartman se retiró del lugar dejando a Kenny parado, muy preocupado por lo que le tocaría vivir a Daria si se cruzaba de nuevo con Cartman

**Continuará…**


	2. A new friend is a new shit: Parte 2

**Holis,** **pos,** **después** **de** **tanta** **espera,** **aquí** **está el nuevo** **cap,** **ojala** **les** **guste**, **esta** **vez con más** **acción** **e_e ** **okno (?)**

** Pa´que no se aburran, en este cap habrá P. O. V .S para aumentar las narraciones (Como me dijo Shinobu. Felicidades Shinobu, eres famosa (?))**

**Bueno, eso es todo.** **Disfrútenlo**

**Capitulo 2: A New Friend is A New Shit: Parte 2**

Pasan varios días. Daria sigue triste por lo que pasó con Cartman, Kenny y Kyle se dan cuenta y se preocupan. En el recreo, Kyle estaba con Kenny observando un buen rato a Daria que estaba sentada en un columpio

-Oye, Kenny…. ¿Qué le pasará a Daria?... ya sabes, la chica nueva - le preguntó Kyle con un tono de preocupación

No lo sé, pero eso me tiene preocupado, ayer, ella tropezó conmigo por accidente y estaba llorando- le respondió con el mismo tono que el de su amigo

¿Llorando? - Le preguntó Kyle al rubio extrañado por lo que le había contado

Si, tenía algunas lágrimas en los ojos, después, se despidió de mí un poco apurada, volteé hacia atrás y vi al puto gordo riéndose - le contestó frustrsdo

¿Cartman? ¡Oh mierda!, ya sabía que por algo el gordo estaba muy tranquilo- exclamó Kyle

Ja, si crees que eso es todo, ya verás lo que sigue -bromeo Kenny con su amigo

Entonces me dio mucha furia y fui muy enojado a donde estaba Cartman y... - dio suspenso el rubio

Le sacaste la mierda - completó la oración Kyle

Si- afirmó. Todavía no se qué fue lo que le dijo ese hijo1 de puta, pero parece que fue algo grave, porque a ella le afectó mucho ya que sigue muy triste- comentó Kenny

¡Ya estoy harto! ¡No puedo soportar ver a Cartman tan feliz sabiendo el daño que le hizo a Daria! – Exclamo furioso el pelirrojo

Tengo una idea -Dijo Kenny

¿Acaso piensas vengarte de Cartman? -Adivinó Kyle

¿Tú crees? - bromeó el inmortal

Ya, sólo dime qué harás -espetó el otro

Nah, solo espera y veras mi plan – Le respondió Kenny para que dejara de fastidiar

Al día siguiente en la escuela

¿Ya me dirás que vas a hacer?- preguntó con curiosidad el judio **(****XD, juejue)**

Si. Lo que planeo hacer es hacerle creer a Cartman que Patty lo invitó a salir - le informó

¿Patty Nelson? ah, muy bien, suena macabro, jajaja - comentó Kyle mientras se reía un poco

Y lo es, jajaja - comentó el rubio mientras imitaba lo que hacia su amigo

Bueno, ¿y como haremos eso? - preguntó

Fácil, solo necesitamos dejar una carta en el casillero de Cartman haciéndonos pasar por ella

Ok- acató la orden el pelirrojo

En el recreo, Kyle estaba escribiendo la carta para ponerla en la parte delantera del casillero de Cartman. La carta dice:

**Kyle P.O.V.**

**Hola Eric, se que entre nosotros ha habido muchas diferencias, pero quería decirte que quiero salir contigo porque me gustas, me gustas mucho y me gustaría conocerte mejor. Es una razón porque quiero mucho salir contigo, para hablarte de mis sentimientos.**

**Escucha, también quería contarte que siento que, aunque no hablamos demasiado y estamos distanciados, siento que somos como mejores amigos y me gustaría que algún día fueras mi novio, pero tengo temor a que me rechaces debido a que te dije que no me gustabas el día que me diste los pastelillos e hiciste que me cagara encima, pero he descubierto que eres un buen chico Cartman, y por esa razón me has causado una atracción bastante fuerte**

** Con amor**

** Patty Nelson**

**Fin Kyle P.O.V.**

Jajajaja, Dios mio, no puedo creer esto, con esta carta seguro Cartrman cae completito - pensó Kyle que casi se reía a carcajadas

Bueno, ahora tengo que pegar esto en su casillero jajaja - pensó mientras pegaba la carta en la parte de afuera del casillero

Kyle se escondió en una esquina mientras Cartman iba hacia su casillero

¿Eh? ¿Qué es esta mierda? - exclamó mientras veía el papel pegado en la parte de afuera

Wow, una carta, ¿quien se atrevería a escribirme una carta a mi? - dijo mientras reflexionaba

Bueno, me importa una mierda quién la escribió, igual la voy a leer - replicó mientras leía la carta

Eh, ¿Pa-Patty me invitó a salir? ¿Patty Nelson? O-oh mierda... ¡OH MIERDA! ¡AL FIN! ¡YUJUU! - gritó Cartman a los cuatro vientos mientras se iba saltando por toda la escuela

Cartman seguía saltando como pendejo por la escuela hasta que ve a Patty abriendo su casillero y se le acerca. Kenny y Kyle observaban a lo lejos...

Oh, hola Patty, ¿ya decidiste donde será nuestra cita?- la saludó Cartman sonriendo

Ehm...hola. ¿Cita? ¿Cuál cita?- le preguntó confundida

L-la que tú me pediste que tuviéramos, como decía en la carta que pegaste en mi casillero ¿recuerdas?- le respondió aún más confundido

Yo no recuerdo haber pegado ninguna carta en tu casillero - le contestó

Osea que... ¡LA PUTA MADRE! - gritó el gordo muy molesto mientras se iba del lugar

Todos los chicos que estaban ahí miraban la escena. Kenny y Kyle se ríen en voz baja

En el patio, Cartman va molesto hacia donde estaban los chicos **(Toda la pandilla)**

Muy bien pendejos, ¡¿quién coño quiso hacerse el gracioso haciéndose pasar por Patty Nelson escribiéndome una carta y pegándola a mi puto casillero?! - interrogo Cartman

No sabemos de que carajo estás hablando, culón - le replicó bruscamente Craig

No se hagan los putos, ¡ALGUIEN TUVO QUE HABER SIDO, Y LO VOY A AVERIGUAR, ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASí! ¿ME OYERON? ¡NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASí! - amenazó Cartman a los chicos mientras se retiraba

Que pendejo es - comentó Clyde

Si, que pendejo- lo siguió Token

Eso ya es normal en él - agregó Kyle

Kyle se empezó a reír en voz baja y Kenny hacia lo mismo

Kyle, Kenny ¿que les pasa? no me digan que se volvieron locos- habló Stan preocupado

No estamos locos Stan, solo que... - le contestó Kyle a su amigo con un poco de suspenso

Nosotros fuimos quienes escribimos la carta - completo la oración el otro con un poco de risa

¿Q-Que carajo? ¿No saben en el puto problema en el que se metieron?

No hay ningún problema Stan, Cartman no puedes hacernos nada - sostuvo Kyle reconfortando al pelinegro

Pero, pero - tartamudeó Stan

No te preocupes Stan - animó el rubio a su amigo

Como digan... - exclamó desconfiado el pelinegro

De repente se escuchan una discusión cerca de ahí, eran unos chicos discutiendo con Daria, mejor dicho, acosándola. Esos chicos sonBill Allen y Fosse McDonald **(Fosse, ¿a cuanto una hamburguesa con papas?)**

Hola putita ¿quieres ganarte algunos billetes?- le propuso Bill con una voz sádica

Déjenme en paz - les dijo la chica con una voz un tanto melancólica

No te haremos nada niña, te estamos haciendo una propuesta muy buena - le reitero Fosse con la voz muy pervertida

No soy ese tipo de chica, por favor váyanse- les pidió la chica ya un poco asustada

Mientras con los chicos

Mierda, ¿qué carajo está pasando allá? - se preguntó Token mientras volteaba la mirada hacia Daria

Parece que l-la están acosando los h-hijos de p-puta de Bill y Fosse - aclaró Jimmy con su voz tartamuda

Si, eso parece - agregó Kyle

No puedo permitirlo - dijo Kenny con un tono más bajo que un susurro mientras se iba adonde ocurría la escena, a pesar de que su capucha ya le daba un tono bajo por que le quedaba muy apretada

Kenny ¿a donde vas? - le preguntó a su amigo interrumpiendo su caminar

¡Voy a patearles el culo a esos hijos de puta! - exclamó decidido a defender a la chica e iba hacia donde estaba y se puso delante de ella para protegerla

¡Déjenla en paz putos! - les ordenó el rubio con un tono serio

Si quieres que la dejemos en paz, tendrás que pelear por ella - le amenazó Fosse

Entonces lo haré - le respondió a su amenaza muy decidido

K-kenny, esta no es tu pelea, es la mía, por favor, no quiero que te hagan daño - le advirtió Daria preocupada

Tranquila, sé lo que hago... - le aclaró el rubio con tono bajo y confiado tranquilizándola

E-está bien, pero ten cuidado ¿si? - le advirtió nuevamente

Esta bien - espetó el inmortal

Comienza la pelea. Kenny le da un puñetazo a Bill

**CENSURADO XD**

Bill y Fosse llegan al hospital de South Park en una ambulancia

Mientras tanto con Daria y Kenny

Wow... - dijo sorprendida la de pelo castaño

Tal vez me excedí un poco... - reflexionó Kenny

¿En dónde aprendiste a pelear así? - Preguntó la chica con curiosidad

Por ahí... - Exclamó pensativo el rubio

Pero, más importante, ¿no quieres que te acompañe un rato?... Puede que alguien más intente lastimarte - le ofreció con preocupación el chico

Está bien - le contestó Daria con un poco de miedo

Tranquila, estarás bien conmigo - Espetó el chico con gran confianza

Muchas gracias - Sonrió - Pero...

¿Pero? - Preguntó desconcertado

Pero... Iré a un lugar después de clases, espero que no te importe -

¿A qué lugar te refieres? -

Una... Bueno... Una nueva pastelería - Dijo apenada la chica

¿La pastelería Ahnnhy - Preguntó divertido el chico

S-Sí... ¿La conoces? - le preguntó la chica con un poco de asombro

Pues claro, el día que la inauguraron yo fui con mi hermanita Karen - le contó el rubio

¿Tienes hermanas? - Preguntó ella con entusiasmo

Solo tengo a Karen, Kevin y yo somos los únicos varones de la familia, bueno, además de mi papá - le respondió

Oh, debe ser genial tener hermanos - espetó la chica con una sonrisa melancólica

¿Que? ¿No tienes hermanos? - le pregunto con preocupación

No, pero seria genial tener al menos uno - le dijo con una voz melancólica

Pero eso no importa, creo que seria agradable tener compañía un rato... ¿quieres ir a la pastelería? - le propuso ella con una sonrisa

Claro que si - exclamó Kenny con entusiasmo

**Continuará...**


	3. Daria, the geek whore: Parte 1

**Capitulo 3: Daria, The Geek Whore: Parte 1**

Daria y Kenny llegan y entran a la pastelería:

**Daria P.O.V.**

Entramos a la pastelería, como a mí me gusta mucho el chocolate, quería un trozo de una torta que estaba en exhibición

Me gustaría esa torta de doble chocolate jeje - hable sola ya que lo dije en un susurro con una cara graciosa y pervertida - pero no tengo dinero, mierda - pensé y me contuve para no decir una grosería

Entonces dile al rubio guapo que te acompañó que te la compre - intervino mi inner como siempre en mi puta mente **(Ya lo se, estamos en South Park, pero quería ponerle algo así como que ella desciende de una familia Shinobi, no me juzguen u.u )**

Inner, no voy a ser tan des cortes, el me defendió de esos tipos, además, apenas lo conozco -le respondí aclarándole que apenas conocía a Kenny, y que es de mala educación hacer ese tipo de cosas sin la debida confianza

¡¿Y a quien carajo le importa la cortesía?! ¡Solo pídele que te compre la puta torta y ya! - me gritó muy impertinente y molesta mi Inner

Ok, como tu digas, Inner - espeté con un tono de fastidio mientras me acercaba a donde estaba Kenny para pedirle que me comprara el trozo

O-oye Kenny, sé que esto sonara de mala educación pero... ¿me harías el gran favor de comprarme esa torta de doble chocolate que está allá? -le pedí mientras le señalaba donde estaba la torta

Quisiera, pero... soy pobre - me replicó con tristeza

Oh, está bien, de todos modos no tenia muchas ganas de comerme esa la torta, además, yo también soy pobre - le hablé para tratar de animarlo

¡Ja! ¡Si claro! - gritó mi Inner furiosa

Ambos salimos de la pastelería. Kenny me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi casa, la cual quedaba a dos casas de la suya

Aquí estamos, esta es mi casa - le dije un poco entusiasmada

Wow... es... muy bonita - me manifestó con un tono muy alegre

Je, gracias - le seguí con una sonrisa

Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irme. Adiós - se despidió con un tono más o menos bajo

Adiós - me despedí igualmente con una gran sonrisa

Cerré la puerta, me quede pensativa por unos segundos y finalmente decidí ponerme a hacer un dibujo al estilo japonés **(Si, Daria hace Fan-Arts)**

Hice un bonito dibujo de Kenny, pero como no sabia mucho de su apariencia ya que siempre lo he visto con esa capucha anaranjada, me basé en lo que más o menos noté en él

Terminé el dibujo y luego fui a mi habitación y lo pegué en la pared, donde también tenia varios dibujos míos basados en caricaturas japonesas que me gustan **(Principalmente de Naruhina y Sailor Moon)**

Después, me acosté en mi cama para descansar un poco. Como no casi no tenia sueño y nada más daba vueltas en la cama, agarre mi diario y comencé a escribir en él

**Querido Diario:**

He estado muchos días muy deprimida por lo que pasó con Eric, más bien, bastante, me la paso sentada en un columpio que hay en el patio a la hora del , mi vida es mierda. No he querido hablar con nadie en la escuela, todos me miran mal, se burlan de mí y susurran a mis espaldas por ser sudamericana. Arg, estos gringos son una cosa seria

Recientemente, cuando estaba sentada en el columpio que ya mencioné, unos tipos como de mi edad, me estaban haciendo una "propuesta", como yo a mi corta edad se muy bien de esas cosas y sabia cuáles eran sus intenciones, obviamente les dije que no. Ellos insistían tanto que ya comenzaba a asustarme hasta que de la nada apareció Kenny para defenderme, quizás porque escuchó mi discusión con esos tipos, Kenny se puso en frente de mí como un escudo para que no me golpearan, uno le dijo que tenia que pelear por mi para que me dejaran en paz, él dijo que pelearía a como dé lugar para que yo estuviera a salvo, los golpeo tan duro, que tuvieron que llegar al hospital de South Park y quedarse ahí una semana completa... es muy raro que un chico de 10 años fuera tan fuerte, es muy misterioso y... interesante.

Después de eso, Kenny se ofreció a acompañarme a mi casa, pero antes, yo quería ir a un lugar especial, una pastelería nueva, y muy bonita por cierto, entramos y yo vi una torta de doble chocolate en el vidrio abajo del mostrador. Como yo no tenía dinero no podía comprarla, entonces, mi Inner apareció en mi mente y me dijo que le pidiera a Kenny que me comprara la torta, lo intente se negó porque era pobre... me siento mal por él. Como me sentí mal por lo que me dijo, intente animarlo, diciéndole que no tenia muchas ganas de comérmela y que yo también era pobre, aunque sea verdad, al salir de la pastelería, Kenny me acompañó hasta mi casa y se despidió.

No lo sé, pero... me siento rara al verlo, es muy amable conmigo y todo... y creo que es lindo. Mierda ¿qué carajo estoy diciendo? el solo es, dentro de lo que cabe, mi amigo, porque ya lo considero como un amigo aunque solo hablamos un poquito nada más, pero... tiene ojos azules *-*. ¿Eh? ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Acaso me estoy enamorando de él?. Putos sentimientos...

Agradezco que me haya salvado, pero, es hora de que aprenda a valerme por mí misma, tengo que hallar una manera de entrenar más que cuando lo hice en mi entrenamiento ninja. Creo que ya sé cómo hacerlo... ya verán, me convertiré en una heroína, seré Justice Girl, y les demostrare a todos de lo que soy capaz, lo haré

**Fin Daria P.O.V.**

Mientras con Kenny. Llegó a su casa sucia y desordenada como siempre, cierra la puerta y ve varios botellas de cerveza tiradas en el suelo mientras va a buscar a Karen

¿Karen? - llamó el rubio a su pequeña hermana con preocupación

El inmortal sube las escaleras de la casa hasta el segundo piso para encontrarse con su hermana aterrada en su cuarto

¿Kenny...? - murmuro la pequeña dejando de esconderse yendo a abrazarlo

Karen ¿Qué haces en tu cuarto escondida? - le preguntó el chico preocupado

E-es que creo que mamá y papá están peleando otra vez - le respondió aún un poco asustada

Mierda... otra vez - susurró el rubio frustrado

B-bueno ¿y que hacías afuera de la casa? -preguntó con curiosidad la niña

Es una larga historia - hablo divertido - ven, siéntate en tu cama - le ordenó Kenny

Ok, cuéntame todo- habló la niña entusiasmada

Bueno, está bien - exclamó él

¿Recuerdas a la chica que te mencione? - le preguntó a ver si la recordaba a Daria

Si, Daria - le respondió con certeza

Bueno, la acompañé a la pastelería Ahnny... y creo que me enamoré de ella

¿Q-QUE? - Exclamó Karen

Si... eso creo, todavia no lo sé - confesó él

P-pero ¿Que pasara con Tammy? - Karen le preguntó un con asombro y preocupación

Sabía que dirías eso - espetó el inmortal

Tammy es tu novia Kenny, ¿acaso piensas...?

Dejarla, si - completó la oración

¿Por qué? - preguntó la niña

Tammy me engaño con otro chico, Karen, es por eso que voy a dejarla... Además creo que no es la indicada..

No te ¿La indicada?, ¿como en los cuentos de hadas? - Preguntó ella con los ojos brillantes

Exactamente - afirmo poniendo su mano en la cabeza de su hermana, des-peinandola un poco

Bueno, si me necesitas, estoy en la sala - manifestó Kenny mientras iba hacia el marco de la puerta

E-está bien - habló ella

Kenny sale del cuarto de Karen y se dirige a las escaleras, las baja, se sienta el el sofá y prende el televisor

*Canal 9*

NOTICIA DE ULTIMA HORA:

Alguien ha intentado robar la joyería de South Park. Al parecer el ladrón activó accidentalmente la alarma al intentar escapar, sin embargo la policía lo sigue buscando

Arg, otra vez con los crímenes de mierda como siempre- espetó Kenny con fastidio- Mejor voy a la joyería a ver que pasa - replicó mientras se paraba del sofá e iba a su cuarto

En la casa de Daria. Ella estaba viendo televisión, y puso el canal de noticias

*Canal 9*

NOTICIA DE ÚLTIMA HORA:

Alguien ha intentado robar la joyería de South Park. Al parecer el ladrón activó accidentalmente la alarma al intentar escapar, sin embargo la policía lo sigue buscando

Ay mierda, estoy comenzando a pensar que estos crímenes suceden a menudo - habló la chica con la mano en la frente **(haciendo la expresión de "facepalm") **y se va a su cuarto

Kenny entra a cuarto y abre el gabinete donde está metido su traje de Mysterion

Daria entra a su cuarto y abre su closet, donde está colgado su traje de Justce Girl

_Los dos chicos se ponen sus trajes y se van tapando la cámara_

**Continuará...**


	4. Daria, the geek whore: Parte 2

**Capitulo 4: Daria, The Geek Whore: Parte 2**

Justice Girl y Mysterion llegan a la escena del crimen por caminos distintos. Después de revisar un poco la escena, ambos se dispistan a buscar al criminal. Justice Girl escuchó un ruido muy cerca, volteó, pero no había nadie, de repente escuchó unos pasos, volteó de nuevo y vio al criminal, intentando huir, se aproximó a él y sin más le dio un puñetazo

Ahí tienes por intentar escapar, hijo de puta - espetó la chica molesta y dispuesta a atacarlo nuevamente

El criminal frenó golpe de la chica, pero ésta le dio una patada en el rostro que dejo la nariz del criminal rota y botando sangre

Ahora vas a decirme... ¿donde escondiste las joyas que robaste? - le interrogo Justice Girl con un tono bajo e intimidante agarrándolo de la camisa

Já, ni aunque te lo diga podrás encontrarlas - Escupió sangre el criminal

Dímelo - habló la chico con un tono bajo, ya perdiendo la paciencia

Nunca te lo diré - le replico tosiendo un poco

Oh... ¿en serio? pues creo que te gustará una paliza - le respondió con sarcasmo y con un tono serio a la vez

Justice Girl le da una paliza al criminal y dejándolo tirado en el suelo

Arg... Bueno, creo que ahora debo hallar las joyas yo sola...mierda - comento Justice Girl frustrada

Justice Girl se dirija hacia donde había venido hasta que se cruza con Mysterion

¿Eh? Quién eres tú? - le preguntó Mysterion sorprendido a la de pelo castaño

Bueno... Yo soy Justice Girl, y soy una heroína que sale de noche a "ayudar" - uso sus dedos para simular unas comillas - a resolver crímenes - le respondió ella con una voz serena

B-bueno, yo también soy un vigilante... - manifestó Mysterion un poco tartamudo

Ah, genial, entonces necesitare un poco de ayuda - promulgó la chica señalando al criminal al que le salia sangre por la nariz

¿Q-qué mierda? ¿Qué le paso a eso tipo? - exclamó el chico inmortal

Era el criminal, por suerte, ya me encargue de él - promulgó la chica

Mysterion se quedó perplejo por unos segundos al ver al criminal lleno de moretones

Pero no te preocupes, no lo golpee lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarlo - manifestó la chica con un poco de gracia al notar el estado en el que se encontraba el chico

Está...bien - habló el chico un poco desconfiado

Bueno... necesito ayuda para poder encontrar las joyas que robó ese tipo - comentó

Ok, te ayudaré - declaró el rubio dispuesto a brindarle su ayuda

Los chicos buscaron en los bolsillos del tipo ya inconsciente. Mysteeion encontró un teléfono celular y lo registró buscando una pista de donde estaban las joyas, había varios mensajes en el buzón de voz. Justice Girl sintió peligro, por lo cual sugirió que fueran a un lugar seguro a revisar esos mensajes de voz. Encuentran un lugar seguro, pero, una sombra los espía cerca

Empiezan a escuchar los mensajes de voz, los cuales le revelan una pista a Mysterion, el cual va a toda prisa por el criminal que golpeó Justice Girl, y ésta lo sigue. Llegan al lugar en donde el tipo estaba tirado, pero descubren que ya no está

¿Donde coño está? Lo había dejado tirado aquí - exclamo Justice Girl muy molesta

Debió escapar... – sugirió Mysterion

De repente alguien aparece detrás de los chicos... Justice Girl sintió que alguien venia por atrás y le da una patada en el estómago

AHG, MIERDA - se quejó el ladrón de la joyería

Justice Girl y Mysterion miran alrededor y se dan cuenta que están acorralados por los cómplices de el ladrón de la joyería

¡Vamos, tenemos que hacer algo! - gritó Mysterion un poco asustado

¡Ya sé que hacer! - exclamó ella mientras sacaba una bomba de humo - ¡Hasta pronto maricas! - se burló mientras tiraba con fuerza la bomba de humo

La bomba de humo **(como su nombre lo dice) **forma una nube de humo en frente de el criminal y sus cómplices y Justice Girl y Mysterion desaparecen. Llegaron a un callejón y se sentaron para descansar un rato

Mierda... eso estuvo loco ¿no? - le preguntó la de pelo castaño a Mysterion un poco divertida y cansada

La verdad, he estado en situaciones peores - respondió el héroe, recordando su infancia

Se como te sientes, a mi también me pasaba lo mismo cuando entrenaba - comentó la chica con algo de nostalgia

Hay un silencio por unos pocos segundos hasta que Justice Girl rompe el silencio

Oye, casi lo olvido, todavía hay que encontrar las joyas robadas - recordó la heroína

Justice Girl y Mysterion llegan a la escena del crimen por caminos distintos. Después de revisar un poco la escena, ambos se dispistan a buscar al criminal. Justice Girl escuchó un ruido muy cerca, volteó, pero no había nadie, de repente escuchó unos pasos, volteó de nuevo y vio al criminal, intentando huir, se aproximó a él y sin más le dio un puñetazo

Ahí tienes por intentar escapar, hijo de puta - espetó la chica molesta y dispuesta a atacarlo nuevamente

El criminal frenó golpe de la chica, pero ésta le dio una patada en el rostro que dejo la nariz del criminal rota y botando sangre

Ahora vas a decirme... ¿donde escondiste las joyas que robaste? - le interrogo Justice Girl con un tono bajo e intimidante agarrándolo de la camisa

Já, ni aunque te lo diga podrás encontrarlas - Escupió sangre el criminal

Dímelo - habló la chico con un tono bajo, ya perdiendo la paciencia

Nunca te lo diré - le replico tosiendo un poco

Oh... ¿en serio? pues creo que te gustará una paliza - le respondió con sarcasmo y con un tono serio a la vez

Justice Girl le da una paliza al criminal y dejándolo tirado en el suelo

Arg... Bueno, creo que ahora debo hallar las joyas yo sola...mierda - comento Justice Girl frustrada

Justice Girl se dirija hacia donde había venido hasta que se cruza con Mysterion

¿Eh? Quién eres tú? - le preguntó Mysterion sorprendido a la de pelo castaño

Bueno... Yo soy Justice Girl, y soy una heroína que sale de noche a "ayudar" - uso sus dedos para simular unas comillas - a resolver crímenes - le respondió ella con una voz serena

B-bueno, yo también soy un vigilante... - manifestó Mysterion un poco tartamudo

Ah, genial, entonces necesitare un poco de ayuda - promulgó la chica señalando al criminal al que le salia sangre por la nariz

¿Q-qué mierda? ¿Qué le paso a eso tipo? - exclamó el chico inmortal

Era el criminal, por suerte, ya me encargue de él - promulgó la chica

Mysterion se quedó perplejo por unos segundos al ver al criminal lleno de moretones

Pero no te preocupes, no lo golpee lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarlo - manifestó la chica con un poco de gracia al notar el estado en el que se encontraba el chico

Está...bien - habló el chico un poco desconfiado

Bueno... necesito ayuda para poder encontrar las joyas que robó ese tipo - comentó

Ok, te ayudaré - declaró el rubio dispuesto a brindarle su ayuda

Los chicos buscaron en los bolsillos del tipo ya inconsciente. Mysteeion encontró un teléfono celular y lo registró buscando una pista de donde estaban las joyas, había varios mensajes en el buzón de voz. Justice Girl sintió peligro, por lo cual sugirió que fueran a un lugar seguro a revisar esos mensajes de voz. Encuentran un lugar seguro, pero, una sombra los espía cerca

Empiezan a escuchar los mensajes de voz, los cuales le revelan una pista a Mysterion, el cual va a toda prisa por el criminal que golpeó Justice Girl, y ésta lo sigue. Llegan al lugar en donde el tipo estaba tirado, pero descubren que ya no está

¿Donde coño está? Lo había dejado tirado aquí - exclamo Justice Girl muy molesta

Debió escapar... – sugirió Mysterion

De repente alguien aparece detrás de los chicos... Justice Girl sintió que alguien venia por atrás y le da una patada en el estómago

AHG, MIERDA - se quejó el ladrón de la joyería

Justice Girl y Mysterion miran alrededor y se dan cuenta que están acorralados por los cómplices de el ladrón de la joyería

¡Vamos, tenemos que hacer algo! - gritó Mysterion un poco asustado

¡Ya sé que hacer! - exclamó ella mientras sacaba una bomba de humo - ¡Hasta pronto maricas! - se burló mientras tiraba con fuerza la bomba de humo

La bomba de humo **(como su nombre lo dice) **forma una nube de humo en frente de el criminal y sus cómplices y Justice Girl y Mysterion desaparecen. Llegaron a un callejón y se sentaron para descansar un rato

Mierda... eso estuvo loco ¿no? - le preguntó la de pelo castaño a Mysterion un poco divertida y cansada

La verdad, he estado en situaciones peores - respondió el héroe, recordando su infancia

Se como te sientes, a mi también me pasaba lo mismo cuando entrenaba - comentó la chica con algo de nostalgia

Hay un silencio por unos pocos segundos hasta que Justice Girl rompe el silencio

Oye, casi lo olvido, todavía hay que encontrar las joyas robadas - recordó la heroína

Cierto, ¿a dónde sugieres que podemos ir ahora? - Preguntó el héroe


	5. A new member of The Boys: Parte 1

**¡HOLA DE NUEVO! Perdón por una espera de 3 meses, es que se me habia dañado la computadora. Espero que disfruten este capitulo:**

**Capitulo 5: A New Member of "The Boys" Parte 1:**

Al día siguiente... En la cafetería de la escuela primaria de South Park, Daria está desayunando en una mesa donde estaban sus amigas, mientras que Kenny no le quita la mirada de encima, y Cartman habla de quién sabe qué mierda había hecho ahora:

Y entonces vimos a la tipa desnudándose en la televisión ¿verdad, Kenny? - exclamó Cartman con gracia

Ah, sí, claro - le respondió distraído el rubio

¿Qué mierda te pasa, Kenny? -le preguntó el gordo molesto por la poca atención de parte del otro

Ah, no, nada - respondió Kenny saliendo de sus pensamientos por un momento y al instante vuelve a mirar a la chica

De repente, la castaña volteó al sentir a alguien que la observaba. Kenny al instante dejó de mirarla y volteó a otro lado. Ella empezó a mirar hacia todos lados, con confusión, cuando en un momento las miradas de Kenny y Daria se cruzan, Se miran unos segundos, pero Daria se sonroja y mira en otra dirección. Wendy le habla a Daria, al darse cuenta de cómo Kenny la miraba mientas que Stan hacía lo mismo con Kenny

Hey, Daria - llamó Wendy a su amiga castaña

¿E-Eh? ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Daria nerviosa

Eso debería preguntarte yo - le respondió divertida la azabache

Wendy tiene razón - rió Reb al último comentario de Wendy

¿A qué se refieren? - preguntó Daria desconcertada

¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de cómo te miraba Kenny? - le devolvió la pregunta Bebe con picardía

Bueno, sí, pero... ¿Ya vieron los nuevos carteles que pusieron en la escuela? - intentó persuadir la castaña

No cambies el tema - intervino Wendy con gracia

N-No intento cambiar de t-tema... - respondió Daria muy nerviosa

Todas nosotras vimos que Kenny te miraba fijamente desde que entraste a la cafetería, Daria - comentó Nicole alegremente

Las chicas se miraron por un momento, para luego decir un unísono bajo para que el rubio no se diera cuenta - Le gustas a Kenny

Eh... bueno... creo que sí - comentó la chica castaña sonrojándose

Mientras tanto en la mesa de los chicos...

Kenny, ¿Por qué no dejas de ver a esa chica nueva? - le preguntó Stan sin entender nada

¡Jajaja! ¡El pendejo de Kenny está enamorado de esa venezolana analfabeta de mierda! - exclamó Cartman divertido

Kenny le da un leve golpe en las costillas con su codo al gordo

¿Es verdad, Kenny? - preguntó Clyde que salió de la nada

No es asunto suyo - replicó Kenny levantándose de la mesa

Pero si se nota que esa chica nueva está loca por mí - comentó Clyde con narcismo

¿De qué carajos hablas? - exclamó Kenny un poco molesto

Es obvio, ya que las chicas hicieron esa lista y me pusieron de primero, eso demuestra que soy el más lindo de la clase - respondió Clyde con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Esa lista era falsa... - aclaró Kyle

¿Estás diciendo que no soy el más lindo de la clase? - le reclamó Clyde indignado

Yo no dije eso... - respondió Kyle un poco incómodo

Tranquilízate, Kyle - Intervino Stan tomando el hombro del pelirrojo

Vámonos, Clyde - dijo Token llevándose al castaño

Craig, Tweek, Token y Clyde se dirigieron afuera de la cafetería. Las chicas actúan igual y se levantan de su mesa:

Creo que ya debemos irnos, chicas – sugirió Wendy al levantarse de su mesa

Si, vamos – continúo Bebe dirigiéndose a la puerta de la cafetería mientras todas las demás la seguían

Mientras las chicas comienzan una conversación entre ellas, Daria estaba sola pensando cabizbaja el por qué Kenny la miraba de esa manera. De repente, Daria cambió su semblante a uno confuso y con inquietud. Cierra los ojos, lo que hace que entre en su cabeza y comience a hablar en su mente:

¿Por qué Kenny me miraba así?... ¿Y por qué coño me sonrojé cuando lo miré? Carajo, estoy muy confundida, no sé qué hacer ¿Será que le gusto? No lo creo, yo soy muy pendeja y boba –Daria toma un poco de aire y lo suelta como un suspiro- Solo esperaré a ver qué pasa –Daria por impulso sube la mirada con un semblante de preocupación a Kenny en su mesa con Cartman, Stan y Kyle. La castaña voltea hacia otro lado y se va con las chicas. Kenny ve a la castaña de espaldas con cara triste yéndose y trata de seguirla, pero Kyle lo detiene:

¿Adónde vas, Kenny?- exclamo Kyle haciendo saltar al rubio por tan repentina pregunta

Voy a clase, ya se acabó la hora del almuerzo – le respondió el rubio confundido

Ah, sí, claro – simula comillas con sus dedos– "vas a clase" – comento Kyle con picardía – Vamos chicos, tenemos que irnos – argumento Kyle disimulando con picardía

Ahh. Bueno, Stan, vámonos – comento Cartman dándose cuenta de lo que tramaba su amigo pelirrojo y jalando del brazo a Stan mientras abría la puerta de la cafetería

Kenny seguía a sus amigos, extrañado y con confusión mientras salían de la cafetería y se dirigían al salón. Despues de un momento de silencio, Kyle habla:

Oye, Kenny ¿Por qué veías a Daria tan concentrado? – le pregunto Kyle a Kenny esperando que él le respondiera bruscamente

¿Por qué me siguen preguntando eso? – le respondió el inmortal con otra pregunta, ya hartado de la insistencia

Tú sabes por qué, Kenny – comento el gordo con picardía

Ya dejen de joder, no me gusta Daria – exclamó el rubio molesto

No te molestes, Kenny, solo preguntamos – agregó Kyle tratando de calmar a su amigo

Los chicos llegan al salón, se sientan y se reanuda la clase. A Kenny se le cae su lápiz y Daria le ayuda a recogerlo:

Aquí tienes, Kenny – le entregó Daria su lápiz con una sonrisa

Eh, gracias – le agradeció Kenny nervioso y un poco sonrojado

Daria se da cuenta y también se sonroja un poco. Los dos disimulan y continúan escribiendo en sus cuadernos

Se vuelve de noche y la escena cambia a casa de Stan donde están los chicos sentados en el sofá y Kenny está sentado en el suelo viendo Terrance y Philip:

EN LA TV:

Oh, Terrance, eres mi héroe, gracias por salvarme de ser violada – le dice la actriz a Terrance

De nada, de nada, puta – le responde bruscamente a la actriz mientras le tira un gas en la cara

Fuera de la TV:

Los cuatro chicos se ríen y Kyle interrumpe:

Hablando de amor, por cierto, Kenny, ¿Por qué tanto misterio con lo de Daria? – le pregunto el pelirrojo a Kenny un poco extrañado

Mierda, les diré – manifestó el rubio mientras cerró los ojos por lo harto que estaba de tantas preguntas- Sospecho que Daria es Justice Girl, una vigilante que me encontré ayer mientras frustraba un crimen de robo en una joyería- Por fin logro soltar todo el inmortal de una vez

Sus tres amigos se quedaron perplejos del asombro

¿Cómo es posible que ella sea una vigilante? – pregunto Kyle asombrado

Eso es lo que quiero averiguar – le respondió Kenny

De repente llega la mamá de Stan **(Sharon) **asustada y gritando

¿Qué pasa mamá? – le preguntó Stan a Sharon

Pongan el noticiero ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! – grita Sharon desesperada

Stan pone el noticiero:

CANAL 9:

Ha habido un asesinato en la pastelería Ahnnhy, ya le daremos un pase a nuestro compañero que está reportando desde el lugar del hecho

¡¿Qué mierda?! – pensó el inmortal asustado al escuchar el nombre de la pastelería a donde había acompañado a Daria

_Desde la pastelería Ahnnhy:_

Estamos reportando desde el lugar del hecho y parece que hay un gran charco de sangre alrededor del cadáver adentro del negocio. Se dice que fue el propietario de la pastelería la víctima fatal quien era un empresario importante del país. Los últimos clientes eran dos niños de 10 años que fueron hace 4 días

Mierda, esos fuimos Daria y yo, no puede ser ¿Qué hago? – reflexiono el rubio en su mente asustado y desesperado

¡¿Dos niños?! ¡Mierda! – gritó Sharon al escuchar ese último cometario del reportero y se va corriendo desesperada- ¡Randy! ¡Randy! – exclamo Sharon desde otra habitación mientras llamaba a su esposo

Les informaremos cualquier novedad, sigan con nosotros

_Fuera de la TV_:

Mierda, mierda… ¡Ya sé! – se le prendió el foco al rubio mientras se le ocurría qué hacer

Chicos, ¿Qué les parece si averiguamos que paso en la pastelería? – habló Kenny insinuando su plan

¡Ja! Por supuesto que sí – afirmó con entusiasmo el pelirrojo

¡Pues vamos! – animo el rubio a sus amigos mientras se levantaba del suelo

**Continuará...**


	6. A New Member of The Boys Parte 2

**Capitulo 6: A New Member of "The Boys" Parte 2:**

Los cuatro chicos van rápidamente a sus casas para buscar y ponerse sus trajes. Se los ponen y van al sótano de la casa de Cartman:

Muy bien, lo principal es averiguar si es verdad que el propietario de la pasteleía fue quien murió y atrapar al asesino - ordenó Mysterion a su equipo

¡Bien! – exclamaron en unísono El Mapache, Toolshet y El Cometa Humano

El equipo llega al lugar de la escena del crimen:

Bueno, ya llegamos, vamos – ordenó Mysterion

Espera, Mysterion ¿No crees que aquí estará Justice Girl? – le pregunto Toolshet a su amigo superhéroe

No lo sé, Toolshet, no lo sé – le respondió a Toolset desanimado y con incertidumbre

Toolshet al darse cuenta del estado de ánimo de Mysterion, no siguió insistiendo y se quedó callado

Bueno, va… -Cuando el rubio intentó avanzar, la chica antes nombrada había llegado

Creo que éste es el lugar, no recuerdo mucho. Voy a entrar a revisar – comento JG al contemplar la escena del crimen mientras entraba al negocio

Ya llego – habló el inmortal cambiando inmediatamente su semblante a uno aliviado y más animado

¿En serio? Wow – exclamó El Cometa al ver a la chica tan cambiada

Se ve genial... - comentó Toolshet al igual que el pelirrojo

Como sea, no tenemos tiempo que perder - se quejó Coon

Los chicos entran a la pastelería y se encuentran con un local oscuro, desordenado y sombrío. Se dieron cuenta del cadáver fresca del propietario de la pastelería en proceso de descomposición que yacía en el suelo con una herida de puñal en el pecho en un charco de sangre:

Aquí dentro está hecho un desastre... - manifestó el pelirrojo

¿Que esperabas? - respondió el castaño molesto

Silencio, creo que escuché algo - informó Mysterion

Justice Girl lanza una Shuriken cerca del cuello de Coon

¡¿Pero qué carajos?! - exclamó éste asustado éste luego de apenas esquivar el arma de la chica

¡¿Qué fue eso?! - Preguntó Mysterion acercándose al mapache

No sé, salió de la nada - le respondió Coon

¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? -preguntó JG, mientras bajaba de un salto de una caja y se acercaba a los chicos

¡¿Qué haces tú aquí, maldita zora! - exclamó Coon enfurecido

Eso no es de tu incumbencia - respondió la chica sin darle mucha importancia

Así que también quieres averiguar qué pasó aquí... - comentó Mysterion dirigiéndose a la chica

Así es. Ahora, ¿Se van a quedar perdiendo el tiempo aquí o qué? - preguntó ella investigando la escena del crimen

Mysterion sólo se limitó a buscar pruebas de una entrada forzada. Mientras revisaba la puerta, encontró algo crucial:

Justice Girl, ven a ver - llamó el rubio a la chica para ayudarle a examinar a evidencia

La chica va hacia el lugar de donde la llamaban:

¿Qué pasa? - preguntó la chica mientras se acercaba

Descubrí que la puerta fue forzada, la cerradura no está - informó el chico

Entonces puede que el asesino lo haya planeado todo con anticipación - dedujo Justice Girl

¿A que te refieres? - preguntó confundido Mysterion

Bueno... Me refiero a que, el dueño fue asesinado estando dentro del negocio cuando ya habían cerrado. Entonces su asesino no entró simplemente por la puerta, sino que la forzó - le explicó detalladamente ella

¿Pero por qué alguien mataría premeditadamente al dueño de una repostería? - preguntó extrañado Toolshet

Lo estuve investigando, él era secretamente un empresario muy importante - informó la heroína

¿Empresario importante? Duh - espetó Coon

Sí, sé que suena algo loco, pero así es. Al matarlo no sólo se conseguiría una gran fortuna, sino también una buena... O mala reputación - explico la chica

¿Pero por qué se expuso tanto consiguiendo trabajo como dueño de una famosa pastelería? - dudó el pelirrojo

Eso es lo que debemos descubrir - intervino Mysterion

Los héroes escuchan un ruido extraño dentro de la pastelería:

Mierda, ¿Escucharon eso? - exclamó Coon sorprendido

Claro, todos lo escuchamos - habló el pelirrojo, sin saber qué más hacer

¡Debemos escondernos, rápido! - Gritó susurrando a la vez Mysterion después de ver a JG desaparecer para refugiarse

Los chicos se esconden detrás de unas cajas y Justice Girl hace lo mismo. Ella tiene preparado un Kunai y en eso escucha unos pasos:

Qué hacemos aquí? - preguntó uno de los trabajo ya está hecho...

Obviamente venimos a recoger la evidencia - respondió el otro -No podemos dejar que nos descubran

Está bien, pero hay que hacerlo rápido para irnos- manifesto su compañero

La chica escucha toda la conversación entre la parea de ladrones. De repente caen inas cajas y los ladrones van a investigar.

Coon se había tropezado accidentalmente e hizo caer las cajas

Ay mierda - espetó el gordo asustado mientras se escondía

Maldita sea , Cartman - susurró la heroina molesta mientras se escabulle entre las cajas para cubrir a Coon

Justice Girl se escabulle por detrás de los ladrones. Espera el momento adecuado y los golpea para dejarlos inconscientes. Al dejarlos inconscientes los amarra a unas sillas y los lladrones despiertan y Mysterion habla:

¿Quienes son ustedes? - interrogó seriamente Mysterion

¡Qué coño te importa! - le respondió uno de los tipos bruscamente

JG interviene en la "interesante" conversación:

Escúchenme, hijos de puta, sera mejor que hablen, o si no, se las verán conmigo - amenazó la chicaa los dos criminales rudamente

Tranquilízate, Justice Girl, no caigas en sus provocaciones

Oh, y qué vas a hacer, niña ¿Arrodillarte y rogarnos? - comentó con burla uno de los tipos

Justice Girl agarró de la camisa al tipo que se burló de ella y le da un golpe que le rompe la boca:

¿Qué decías? -espetó sarcásticamente

E- está bien, hablaremos - tartamudeó el tipo con un gran chorro de sangre en la boca

Así me gusta - manifestó la heroína con una sonrisa maliciosa

N- nosotros solo vinimos a borrar la evidencia del... - tartamudeó uno de ellos, mas no terminó de hablar porque fué interrumpido por Mysterion

¿Asesinato del dueño de la pastelería? - completó la oración Mysterion en forma de pregunta

S-si, esa evidencia - respondió tartamudo el tipo

¿Y quien les pagó para que realizaran este asesinato? - interrogó Mysterion

Alguien llamado Tuong Lu Kim - respondió ya quedándose sin fuerzas

¿Que mierda? ¿El dueño de City Wonk? - pregunto sorprendido El Cometa por tal información

¿Por qué el señor Kim querría matar al dueño de la pastelería? - preguntó igualmente sorprendido Toolshet

Tenemos que averiguarlo, chicos - exhortó Mysterion a su equipo

Pero ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellos? - preguntó El Cometa refiriéndose a los dos hombres amarrados a las sillas

Yo me encargo - manifestó Justice Girl con una sonrisa en el rostro

Cambia la escena a Justice Girl en un callejón sacudiéndose las manos frente a un contenedorde basura, **(De los grandes, ya saben) **y vuelve a entrar en la pastelería por la puerta de atrás. Resulta que ella los había metido en ese bote de basura

¡Oye, espera, no nos dejes aquí! - reclamó uno de los tipos a la chica

Ya se fué, Jean - le respondió tristemente su compañero

Cambia la escena a los chico ya fuera de la pasteleria ideando un plan para resolver el caso

Entonces, ¿Que carajo hacemos ahora? - pregunto Justice Girl un poco confundida

Vamos a ir a City Wonk sigilosamente para atraparlo con las manos en la masa - argumentó Mysterion el plan

Justice Girl se ríe muy bajo por la metáfora usada por el rubio

Jaja, "manos en la masa" - se rió ella muy bajo mientras los chicos la miraban con cara de "WTF"

¿De que te ríes? - le preguntó extrañado Mysterion a la heroina

L-lo siento, e-es que, no estoy acostumbrada a escuchar ese tipo de metáforas - respondió forzadamente ella por un intento de dejar de reírse - Bueno, no importa, vámonos ya

¿Y como pretendes que hagamos eso, niña? El restaurante esta muy lejos - le preguntó Coon de forma burlona a la chica

Bueno, ¿Han visto las Tortugas Ninja? Ellos corren por los techos de los edificios, como el Parkour. Podemos hacer eso

Los chicos se miran al mismo tiempo con cara de confusión. Cambia la escena a los chicos corriendo por los techos de los edificios como en las Tortugas Ninja

No puedo creer que nos convenciste para que saltaramos de techo en techo como unos canguros de mierda - espetó Coon molesto refiriéndose a Justice Girl

Era la unica manera de que llegaramos mas rápido, así que cierra la puta boca - le respondió la chica al gordo molesta - Ya estamos cerca, ¿verdad?

Falta poco - respondió Mysterion, mirando a los alrededores

Espero que así sea, por que ya me estoy cansando de saltar a cada rato - espetó el gordo mientras empezaba a cansarse

Tal vez esto te sirva para bajar aunque sea un poco de peso, culo gordo - comentó el pelirrojo

¡Silencio! Ya llegamos - anunció Mysterion antes de que Coon pudiese decir algo

Los chicos bajan del edificio y se escabullen al lateral del restaurante. En ese momento, el señor Kim abre la puerta y sale temporalmente del local

Primera fase del plan... superada... jajaja - rió malvadamente el señor Kim mientras salia del restaurante

Mierda, t-tengo miedo, chicos - balbuceó Stan temblando de miedo - Creo que debemos irnos

Todo saldrá bien Stan. Pero no hay vuelta atrás, tenemos que seguir - le consoló Mysterion mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del pelinegro

Si. Además, no creo que ese tipo esté tan loco para llegar a hacernos daño ¿No crees? - continuó la chica con una frase reconfortante al punto de vista de Toolshet

E-esta bien, vamos - exhortó el pelinegro ya comenzando a calmarse

Como ya habia dicho, el señor Kim habia salido del local, y los chicos (y chica e.e) aprovechan esa oportunidad para escabullirse por la ventana y lograron hacerlo fácilmente. En el restaurante no había nada anormal, solo las sillas, las mesas (bien decoradas, por cierto) y todo lo básico necesario para un restaurante. Aunque era de noche y no se visualizaban bien los objetos, Justice Girl logro ver una puerta que se tapaba con la sombra de la oscuridad, le alertó a los demás y entraron por ella

Esto esta muy oscuro - comentó Toolshet sorprendido

Pues enciende la luz, genio - espetó Coon refiriendose a él

Toolshet se pega de la pared y comienza a caminar en busca de un interruptor, lo encuetra y enciende la luz

El cuarto era sorprendente, estaba lleno de armas y herramientas en estantes, vendas dentro de un gabinete parches para heridas (Si, ya se, no es el nombre correcto pero bueeh, se me olvido) y agua oxigenada, como si fuera un kit de primeros auxilios, pero sin la típica caja donde vienen, además de una cámara digital negra

Wow, esto es como un cuarto militar - comentó sorprendido el pelirrojo por la cantidad de objetos contenidos en la pequeña habitacion

En serio? No me digas

Parece que Lara Croft le compraba armas a este tipo, tiene muchas - expresó la chica mientras se reia un poco

Los chicos: ._.

Justice Girl: u.u

Se escucha detras de la puerta un ruido, era el señor Kim, había regresado al restaurante y estaba abriendo la puerta. Toolshet apaga rápidamente la luz y se esconde junto con los demás detrás de un estante

El señor Kim entra y enciende la luz y ve alrededor, admirando todas sus armas. Al darse cuenta de esto, la chica mira alrededor y encuentra la cámara digital ya mencionada y la agarra. Mysterion la ve sorprendido:

¿¡Que haces!? ¿¡Estas loca?! - le reclamó susurrando el rubio

Sé lo que hago, no te preocupes - le respondio igualmente susurrando ella

Justice Girl enciende la cámara y graba al señor Kim. En ese momento Kim comienza a hablar

Perfecto... Ahora que Thomas Wilson esta muerto, ahora todos mis clientes volveran... Jajaja... Volveran... Ahora, lo que queda es que mis sicarios borren la evidencia del asesinato y atraer dinero, dinero y más dinero... Jajaja

Mierda.. O.O - espetó susurrando Cartman sorprendido

¡Callate! - susurraron todos menos Cartman al unísono

¿Eh? ¿Quien está ahí? - preguntó Kim, un poco preocupado por el riesgo de ser descubiertl

Los chicos, al notar la presión a la que estaban sometidos, lo unico que les llegó a la mente fue empujar el estante de donde se refugiaban. Las armas de aquél estante calleron al piso, todo hecho un desastre; algunas se dispararon accidentalmente, pero ninguna bala hirió a nadie. Los chicos aprovecharon la confusión de Kim para alejarse rápidamente de él. Volteó y los miro fijamente y con una mirada penetrante

Ustedes... Ya veran hijos de puta... - susurró, pero en su tono de voz, en el punto de vista de los chicos, parecía que les estaba hablando el diablo

Kim agarra un cuchillo y se abalanza hacia ellos, los chicos se separaron rápidamente y Kim se golpeo con la pared con la frente, lo que le dejo un chorro de sangre en la corrió y después paro y metió su pie en sonde iba Kim, él estaba a punto de atraparlo pero se tropezó y se cayó. La chica subio por un estante y saltó sobre él, trató de quitarsela de encima y logró causarle una herida en la pierna. Ella se quejó por el dolor y Kim la empujó, haciendola caer de su espalda. Mysterion enfureció por esto y se dispuso a atacar a Kim, coririo hacia el y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago. Kim se arrodilló por el dolor y el rubio quería darle una patada en la cabeza pero no pudo porque el chino pudo detenerla. Kim estaba dispuesto a apuñalarlo, se lanzo arriba de él con el cuchillo, pero Mysterion forcejeaba, llegó un momento en que Mysterion consiguió agarrar el brazo del chino y lo empujaba hacia el pecho de Kim para intentar apuñalarlo. Kim se comenzaba a cansar de forcejear y Mysterion aprovechó para de una vez matarlo, consiguió apuñalarlo en el pecho y pudo matarlo

P-por fin - expresó débilmente el rubio mientras se reponía del ataque

Los otros tres chicos corrieron hacia él para felicitarlo y verificar si sr encontraba bien

Mysterion, eso fue genial - le felicitó El Cometa emocionado

Si, eras como una especie de Batman - le elogió Toolshet igualmente emocionado

¿Y el gordo no dice nada? Hijo de puta

Mysterion , despues eel enfrentamiento con Kim, lo único que miro primero fue a Daría desmayada, no escuchaba los elogios de sus amigos, la única a quién veia era a ella

Daria...- susurró suavemente, pero pudo ser escuchado por sus amigos

Mystetion gateó hacia ella con cara de preocupacion (pero es obvio: si ves a una chica que trató de salvar a sus amigos y resultó desmayada, uno se preocupa ¿verdad? e.e) y alzó su cabeza, y los demás lo siguieron **(Daria se desmayo por el golpe que se dió al caer de la espakda de Kim, no por la herida en su pierna) **

Daria vamos, responde, no vayas hacia la luz - le insistió el rubio, que por la desesperacion se bajó la capucha del traje

Daria abrió un poco los ojos, para encontrarse sorpresivamente con el rostro de Kenny

¿Eh? - balbuceó ella cansadamente

Estas viva... - susurró suavemente Kenny mientras le daba una sonsisa a la chica

Si... - susurró igualmente debil ella devolviéndole la sonrisa

¿Estas bien? Tienes una herida en la pierna - le preguntó El Cometa preocupado mientras veia su pierna

Estoy bien, una herida así no es tan grave - le respondió dándole una sonrisa para calmarlo

¿Como podemos curarla? - le preguntó Toolshet

Bueno, pude ver vendas y agua oxigenada en un gabinete - respondió señalando un gabinete

Esta bien, te curaremos - expresó Coon parándose del piso y yendo al gabinete

¿Por fin dijo algo?

Coon trasjo las vendas,el agua oxígenada y una aguja e hilobque consiguio por ahí y se sentó de nuevo en el piso. Ella se subió la manga del pantalón y se vió completamente la herida

Kenny agarró la aguja e hilo para suturarla, pero fue interrumpido por ella

Por favor, que no me duela mucho - le pidió ella con una carita asustada pero bien Kawaii *-* (?)

Kenny le echó el agua oxigenada a su pierna, después la suturó y le envolvió las vendas en ella

G-gracias - le agradeció con una sonrisa y un sonrojo leve

De nada - correspondió el agradecimiento igualmente con una sonrisa y un sonrojo leve

Los otros tres: e.e

Ejem, adelantemos :v

Los chicos y Daria estaban en el sótano de Cartman hablando de lo sucedido

Bueno, ya le conté al oficial Yates de lo que ocurrió, le mostré el video de la cámara y me dijo que el señor Kim había mandado a matar a Thomas Wilson por que ya no tenía clientes y veía que él sí

Oh, era de esperarse - añadio El Cometa

Sí, también me conto que la pastelería era de la hija del señor Wilson, ella murió misteriosamente y el se quedó al cargo de la pastelería

Pobre de él

Si... Sera mejor que ya me vaya, son comonlas cuatro de la mañana - añadió ella connuna pequeña risa

Espera... Antes de que te vayas... Queremos ver quién eres - balbuceó Toolshet refiriéndose a ella

Ah, claro. No me había mostrado antes por que no me gusta mostrar mi identidad en público, pero ya que estamos aqui...

Los cuatro O.O

Redoble de tambores :v (?)

Se sube la mascara y se revela quien es (?)

Ellos: *en unísono* ¡Daria!

¡Si! - exclamó alegremente

¿T-tu eres Daria? -balbuceo Cartman sorprendido

Por supuesto, ¿Por que crees que una Shuriken iría directo a tu cuello de la nada?

Osea que...*cargando*? ¡Hija de puta! - exclamo Cartman furioso

La chica solo solto una carcajada como respuesta

De verdad ya tengo que irme chicos, gracias por ayudarme a curar mi herida. Hasta luego -se despidio con una sonrisa

Stan y Kyle: De nada, adiós

Kenny: °o°

Cartman e3e

**Fin**

**YA YA Y YA Por fin termineeee *O* Espero que les haya gustado mi fic (y habran mas e.e) (?) **

**Bueno, como me he tardado en actualizar, les reconpenzare con un Songfic\OVA sorpresa. Lo subiré mañana (?)**

**Chau \(n.n)**


	7. Strornger That You (Daria's Version)

**Chicas y chicos bellas y bellos de Fanfiction, éste es el SongFic\OVA que les prometí. Se trata de una canción de la serie "Steven Universe"'de CN. Esta es la versión de nuestra querida Daria, de la cancion cantada por Garnet mientras pelea con Jaspe. Pero primero, unos cuantos dialogos de nuestros protagonistas e.e: **

Comienza el OVA en la casa de los Marshs, los chicos, Daria y Wendy veían la televisión en donde pasaban Terrence y Philiph, el programa favorito de los chicos, pero las últimas dos mencionadas no se veian muy interesadas en ese tipo de entretenimiento

Que estupidez - susurró Daria fastidiada con sus ojos entre cerrados, pero la pelinegra alcanzo a escuchar su susurro

Lo se. Quisiera ver otra cosa más entretenida como Un Show Mas o Hora de Aventura - comentó la pelinegra en susurro como respuesta para su amiga, igualmente con sus ojos entre cerrados en señal de aburrimiento

¿Que hora es? - pregunto la castaña a Wendy susurrando

Las 3:45 - respondio la otra inocentemente sin percatarse de las intenciones de Daria

No, es hora de: Venganza - exclamó susurrando y con mirada de decisión

Comienza un montaje? :v

Las chicas se paran del sofá y van a otra habitación y Daria finge la voz de Sharon y llama a escondidas a Stan diciendo que bote la basura. Stan va afuera con los chicos (como siempre la lealtad entre panas que tienen que ir todos al mismo lugar e.e). Las chicas aprovechan esto y van corriendo a sentarse en el sofá, Daria fue la primera en sentarse y lo hizo de golpe y su amiga pelinegra la sigui y se sentó con cuidado en él

Fin del montaje :v

Por fin... - exclamo Daria exaltada mientas agarraba el control remoto de la TV y estaba a punto de cambiar el Canal Canadiense a Cartoon Network

Cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, los chicos casi llegan y Stan dice que no habia basura que botar y que su papá ya lo había hecho:

Y mi mamá también me dijo que ella no me llamó en ningun momento... - hablo Stan mientras caminaba hacia el sofá

¿¡Pero qué carajo haces con el control?! - rugió Cartman furioso al ver a la chica con el control remoto de la televisión

Oh, ¿Esto? - refiriéndose al control en su mano - Ah, no, nada solo queriamos ver otra cosa y puse Cartoon Network - contestó la castaña con voz y cara de niña inocente (tal como la de Cartman en el primer capítulo)

¡Dame esa mierda! - gritó molesto el gordo tirándose encima de ella para "quitarle" el control

Ah, ah, no tocar - corrigió la castaña con una sonrisa vaciladora mientras alzaba su mano con el control para que Cartman no lo alcanzara

Déjala en paz, gordo de mierda, las damas primero - comentó Kenny molesto mientras agarraba de la espalda al castaño para detenerlo

Ah, -suspira- tu ganas, pero sólo por que tu rubio noviecito me regañó - comentó el gordo mientras se detenía

¡Que no es mi novio, baka! (?) -lo golpea - exclamo molesta Daria y se sonroja levemente

Como sea, ya nosotras tenemos el derecho de ver televisión - habló alegremente Wendy

Daria pone Cartoon Network y, de casualidad, pasaban Steven Universe en el capítulo "Escape de la Prision", donde Gartnet canta "Stronger That You"

Mierda, mi episodio favorito - exclamo Wendy emocionada atenta al televisor

Si, el mío también - comentó Daria alegremente

Pasan toodo el capitulo hasta el final y Wendy se emociona mucho más:

Daría, tengo una idea - exclamó emocionadisima la pelinegra agarrando bruscamente del brazo a su amiga

¿Cual es? - preguntó ella alzando un ceja y una sonrisa de confusión

¡¿Puedes hacer tu propia versión de Stroger That You!? - gritó la pelinegra mientras casi le faba un paro cardíaco

Bueno... - dudaba la castaña

Porfaaa - le rogaba Wendy poniendo una carita Kawaii?

Es una buena idea - se decidió con una sonrisa

¡Si! - gritó Wendy - Buscaré el instrumental por Youtube - comentó mientras agarraba su telefono y comenzó a teclearlo - Ya lo conseguí ¡Si!

Daria: Esta bien O.O

Daria comienza a cantar:

Nota: Para aclarar, Wendy ya sabe que Daria es JG, ya qué, ella fué a su casa y se lo dijo. Por eso, Wendy insistió con la idea de que Daria cantara la canción

**Strornger That You (Daria's Version)**

Yo soy Daria

La Shinobi

Y no me dejaré vencer por alguien como tú

Porque soy mucho mejor

Y mi mente solo me dice "Derrótala"

Tus leyes nunca voy a seguir

Acercate a mi, pero sin ninguna de tus mediocres armas

Luchemos ya de una vez

Veraz que te dejaré sin lucidez

Ven frente a mí y trata de atacarme

Pero no podrás entender mi emoción estable

Hasta puedo ver en tu mirada el enojo

Incluso tus ojos ya se ven rojos

No destruirás lo que yo tengo

Seria y firme así me mantengo

Nunca te podrás comparar conmigo

Nisiquiera podras ser mi peor enemigo

Porque yo siempre seré mejor que tú

Estoy rodeada de A...

A-a-a-a-mistad

A-a-a-a-mistad

A-a-a-a-mistad

A-a-a-a-mistad

A-a-a-a-mistad

A-a-a-a-mistad

Esto es lo que soy

Esta es quien soy yo

Y si de verdad crees vencerme

Creo que estas soñando ya

Soy una gran fuerza

Que nunca acabará

No herirás a mi familia

Y a mi pueblo no dañaras

Ven frente a mi y trata de atacarme

Pero no podrás entender mi emoción estable

Tal vez piensas que no soy una leyenda

Por que no sabes la verdad de mi apariencia

Yo soy más que una niña

Tengo lo mejor oculto en mi

Tengo la furia y la paciencia, soy la chica perfecta

Estoy rodeada de A...

A-a-a-a-mistad

A-a-a-a-mistad

A-a-a-a-mistad

Y soy más fuerte que tú

A-a-a-a-mistad

A-a-a-a-mistad

A-a-a-a-mistad

Y soy más fuerte que tú

A-a-a-a-mistad

A-a-a-a-mistad

A-a-a-a-mistad

Y soy más fuerte que tú

A-a-a-a-mistad

A-a-a-a-mistad

A-a-a-a-mistad

Y soy más fuerte que tú

A-a-a-a-mistad

A-a-a-a-mistad

A-a-a-a-mistad

**No me maten si la letra no queda bien y\o suena igual a la latina, biches**

**Bueno, yo ya cumplí, mejor me voy**

**Daria se monta en Nyan Cat y se va volando con una carita Kawaii (?)**


End file.
